Daddy in Training
by foreverFAX
Summary: Fang Martinez had it all; he had the life, the girl and the friends. What happens when his ex drops the child that he didn't even know he had on his door step? One thing is for sure: its gonna be one wild ride. *no wings* Fax and Niggy later on. T just in case
1. SUPRISE!

**Hey everyone! So my name is ForeverFAX (well not my really name of course but, frankly I'd rather not be stalked) and this is my fourth Fanfiction. I got the idea for this from the show "baby daddy" most of the chapters will be my own ideas but there might be a few based off of episodes, so with out further adieu, I give you: Daddy in Training.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Maximum Ride and I only kinda own the storyline.**

**Chapter 1: SURPRISE!**

**Fang's POV**

I woke up Sunday morning still hung-over and groggy from the wild party I had been to last night, I looked at- or more like squinted at the clock by my bedside, it was 12.30 PM.

I had an hour and a half before I was supposed to be at work…_greaaaat… _being drunk is how I got this killer hangover and now I have to be around liquor all day… just in case your curious, I'm a bar tender.

After about 10 minutes of motivating myself I tried to get out of bed only to be nearly blinded by the sun streaming through my window blinds.

"GAAAAH" I yelped as I lost balance and fell back onto my bed.

I layed there a few more minutes then scrambled to my feet and shuffled out of my room to the bathroom for aspirin and a hot shower.

I turned on the water and stripped down.

After a 20 minute shower I got out and got dressed in a black V-neck, black jeans and black Converse. Why am I wearing all black in the middle of summer in Arizona? I like black better then other colors, and no I am not goth or emo so let's just get that out of the way now.

I left the bathroom and walked to the kitchen of my four bedroom apartment.

I was greeted by my two roommates: Iggy Martinez who happens to be my brother and Zephyr Walker, but we call him Gazzy for reasons that will be left unsaid.

"That was some party last night huh, man?" Gazzy asked taking a sip of his coffee.

I nodded.

"You didn't get back till after six, but the party ended at four…" Iggy said wiggling his eyebrow suggestively.

I raised an eyebrow at him as I poured my coffee "Don't go there iggs"

There was a knock on the door "who in heck's name is stupid enough to be up this early on a Sunday morning" I asked as I walked to the door.

"Afternoon" Gazzy corrected.

I rolled my eyes at him as I opened the door.

I looked around and there was no one there.

"Dumb kids" I mumbled.

I was just about to close the door when I heard a cry, I looked down to see a baby in a car seat, at my feet…what the heck?

I looked down the hallway and there was no one in sight.

I said there was a note pinned to the baby's little dress.

I opened the note and it was from my ex-girlfriend Brigit.

_Dear Fang,_

_Meet your daughter Ella. Remember the night before you broke up with me? This is the product of your stupidity; I don't care what you do with her just so long as I never see you or her EVER again._

No, no, NO this can _not _be happening to me I started hyperventilating, and then I passed out.

I came to a few minutes late only to realize that Iggy was in the middle of giving me CPR.

"Holy crap dude, get the heck off me!" I yelled.

He jumped off and started mumbling to himself about how he is under appreciated.

"What just happened" Gazzy asked.

I sat up hoping, make that praying that there wasn't a 5 month old baby in my doorway… but guess what? It's not my lucky day.

"I have a kid…" I whispered.

"Wait, WHAT?" Iggy exclaimed.

I didn't even try to talk, I just handed him the note.

His eyes scanned the page "that little b-" he started to say but Gazzy cut him off.

"Dude, Not in front of the baby"

"What are you gonna do?" Iggy asked.

"Uhhh…. I have to go to work, so you two just keep her here, and entertain her till I get back." I said as I grabbed my keys and wallet and ran out the door before they could get a word in.

**Gazzy's POV**

Personally I thought it might be kinda cool to have a baby in the house.

I mean sure it would be hard and different but I think it would be kinda fun and amazing at the same time.

Ive always wanted to be a dad but seeing on how I'm 23 and don't even have a girlfriend I don't think that will be happening anytime soon.

Iggy was still just standing there gaping at the stunt Fang had just played.

I rolled my eyes and picked up the car seat and diaper bag that was sitting next to it than walked into the living room.

"Where do you think your going with that?" Iggy asked snapping out of his daze.

"First of all, it's a 'she' not a 'that' second of all she'll get kidnapped if we leave her in the hall. Third she is now part of the family, so you better get used to having her around" I said with my back toward Iggy as I got Ella out of the car seat and set her on a blanket on the floor.

"I swear. If she ruins anything of mine your gonna buy me a new one." He said fiercely but then he got a wild look in his eye "what do you think Lissa will do when she finds out her boyfriend has a kid…?"

I hadn't thought of that… you see Lissa is Fang's witch of a girlfriend, one of the only reasons he likes her is because she's model. One of her _many_ flaws is that she absolutely _hates _kids…I swear she beats them up as a second job.

"Wanna have a little bet?" Iggy asked with a wild smile.

I smirked "ok, 50 bucks says she dumps him."

"Deal" He said as we shook hands, finalizing the deal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~That evening~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Fang's POV **

Work was Hell today… why do people have to be so grumpy?

On the way home I called one of my best girl friends Monique aka Nudge Williams (note the space between "girl" and "friend" that means we aren't dating)

**Bold=Fang**

_Italics= Nudge_

_Hey Fang!_

**Hey!**

_What's up?_

**Your never gonna guess what happened today…**

_ZOMG! DID YOU SEE A UNICORN! I LOVE unicorns! They are like the best things ever! They remind me of the rainbow…oooooooh! I like rainbows….and rain….but lightning scares me…I'll just be sitting there doin' my nails or something and then BAAAAANNNNNGGG! Gosh, its so annyoin-mgph_

**NUDGE! SHUT UP! Gosh my ears are bleeding!**

_*giggles* oops… sorry… anyway, what happened?_

**Well, I found out that I have a kid… and that Brigit is the mom**

_WAIT WAIT WAIT! You have a what!_

**I opened my door this morning and there was a baby girl sitting on my door step with a note saying that she didn't care what I did with the kid just so long as she never saw it or me again…**

_Ok so let me get this straight….you have a child with Brigit, and she dumped the poor thing on your door step this morning…_

**Right.**

_Ok, well what are you gonna do with her while you, Iggy and Gazzy are at work? I mean I would Take care of her but I have to work to…_

**Uhhh… Nudge 10 hours ago I didn't even know I had a kid, haven't gotten that far yet.**

_Oh…yeah… My sister, Angel you remember her right? Anyway she got an amazing nanny through an agency… I'll get the name of it from her then text it to you._

**Ok that would be amazing! Got to go, I just pulled into the apartment**

_Ok see ya later! I expect to be god mother!_

**Haha of course Nudge.**

**Ok and this concludes the first chapter! I think I'll bring Max in on the next chapter Review and tell me what you think, constructive criticism is welcomed but flames are not.**


	2. Diapers and Nannies

**OMGOSH! Thank you all SO much for the reviews, Favorite's and Alerts that I got! They were awesome!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do NOT own Maximum Ride and I only kinda own the storyline.**

**Chapter 2: Nannies**

**Fang's POV**

I got home to see Iggy asleep on the couch with his arms protectively around Ella who was lying on his chest sound asleep.

I smiled to myself. Maybe having a baby wouldn't be so bad…

My phone vibrated in my pocket, it was a text from Nudge giving me the number of the nanny service and their hours.

I decided on calling them tomorrow seeing on how they weren't open till then.

I went into my room, took of my shirt and changed into some pajama bottoms then climbed into bed, letting sleep take over my body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up the next morning to the sound of Iggy and Gazzy screaming.

I immediately shift into battle mode I sprung out of bed like a ninja and run out of my bedroom to see Iggy holding Ella out in front of him running around and screaming like a banshee then I see Gazzy running around in circles and making gagging noises.

What the heck?

When they spotted me watching from the door way they stampeded toward me.

"Fix it. Now." Iggy said handing me Ella who smelled like a pig farm exploded in her diaper.

Yeah, I know. Nice image right?

"What? No! I don't know how to do this kind of stuff." I said refusing to take the 'stink bomb' I said handing her back.

"Uh, she's your kid." He said handing her back.

"But you need the practice." I said handing her back.

"But as previously stated she's yours, not mine." He said handing her back to me.

I knew he was right.

"Ugh, fine." I growled.

He smirked "ok good boy, now roll over! Come on boy, you can do it!" he said like he was talking to a dog clapping his hand for encouragement.

I gave him a 'seriously?' look.

"Just go change the kid." He said with a wave of his hand.

I went to the kitchen, and grabbed tongs, a mask, and rubber cloves.

I set Ella down on the floor and took off her one-z so she was just in her diaper.

I started to undo one of the little flap things and the smell got 1 MILLION times WORSE when I opened the diaper.

Iggy and Gazzy were standing behinds me and they were yelling and gagging as I started wiping her.

After she was all clean I got out the clean diaper and put it on her, I stuck the first flag thing on and then started putting the second one on but the dang thing wouldn't work!

"Hey Iggs can you get me the duct tape" I asked with a smirk.

He gave me a wicked smile and went to the kitchen where we keep it.

He came back a few minutes later and handed it to me I tore off a huge piece and stuck it where the flaps are supposed to go.

I smiled satisfied with my handy work.

Then got her dressed again, then I realized that what she was wearing was all she had for baby clothes, and other then two other diapers and a bottle she didn't have anything.

"Well this isn't gonna fly" I said to no one unparticular.

"What isn't?" Gazzy asked.

"The fact that she has like nothing." I said deep in thought.

"We could use the money in the jar" Iggy suggested.

You see every week we all take 15 dollars out of our paycheck and put it on a jar for emergencies we have been doing this for about a year so we have like 2,340 dollars in there.

Why are we dumb enough to have that much money in our house, you might ask? Because we keep saying we are going to take it to the bank and put it in a savings account but never do.

"ok then, I'll call Nudge and see if she's working today and if she isn't then maybe you, Ella and her could go baby shopping while Gazzy and I interview nanny's"

I said picking my phone up and dialing Nudges number.

"Wait, what! Why do _I _have to go baby shopping? I mean, why can't Gazzy go?" Iggy complained.

"Because Gazzy isn't the one who is in love with Nudge" I said waiting for Nudge to pick up the phone "I mean seriously dude, you need to make your mov-"

**Bold= Fang**

_Italics= Nudge_

_Hey!_

**Hey! So I have a favor to ask, do you think maybe you Iggy and Ella could go baby shop-**

_ZOMG! OF COURSE I WILL! It will be sooooooo fun! EEEEK! I'll be over in 10!_

She screamed and then the phone clicked and she was gone.

Oh Nudge. I thought to myself.

We all went our separate ways and got dressed and stuff then cam back to the living room a few minutes later.

"Ok guys, Nudge will be over in about 10 minutes then she Iggy and Ella are gonna go baby shopping, Iggy why don't you grab 1,000 from the jar to spend-"I said but Iggy cut me off

"Do you really think we'll need _that _much money?" he asked.

"Uh, Iggy, this is Nudge." I said.

He chuckled "you have a point."

"Anyway, and Gazzy and I will stay here to interview the nannies" I said in a very leaderly voice.

They nodded and Iggy went off to get the money while Gazzy called the agency.

Nudge burst through the door about 2 minutes later.

"Baby, baby, BABY! I NEED TO SEE BABY NOW!" She demanded excitedly barging through the door.

"Nudge you really should start knocking, I mean what if I was naked?" I asked walking out of my bedroom holding the baby.

She gasped as she took Ella from my hands "well I hope she hasn't seen you naked! Goodness she's not even a year old and you've already scarred her."

I rolled my eyes.

"Ok Nudge, I'm going to give you 1,000 ok? But you CAN NOT spend it all, ok?" I told her giving her the money.

"Yeah, yeah" she said grabbing Iggy and walking out the door.

"I'm never going to see that money again, am I?" I asked Gazzy.

"nope." He said patting my back then walking into the kitchen.

I followed him "so what did the agency say?" I asked getting a glass of water.

"They said that because of the short notice they were only going to be able to send over 2 nannies today, their names are JJ Peterson and Maximum Ride."

**Hehe so Max was mentioned but nothing more then that ;P review and tell me what you think of this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm _sooooooo_ sorry for not updating for, like…ever but anyway, enjoy the next chapter! OH! And I know that JJ is totally OOC but, I didn't know who else I could use as a flirt…sorry…**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES AND ALERTS! You guys are AWESOME!**

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Maximum Ride, and I only kinda own the story line.**

**Chapter 3**

**Fang's POV**

One of the nannies showed up at the apartment about 2 hours later.

_Knock…knock… _**(A/N yup, you should be jealous of my awesome sound affects ;P)**

Gazzy Ran to get the door as I was making a pot of coffee for us to drink during the interview.

"_Hi I'm JJ Peterson, you called about a nanny?" _I heard a woman ask from the living room.

Then I heard Iggy respond _"yep, that's us."_

I walked out with a tray that had coffee, cream and sugar on it and set it on the coffee table.

I smiled at her and motioned for her to take a seat.

I poured a cup of coffee for everyone and then we started the meeting.

"So… how long have you been a nanny for?" I asked as I looked through her résumé.

"Um, since collage, I was a psychology major and took a nannying job over the summer than realized I was a much better nanny then I was a psychologist" she said with a little chuckle.

I smiled at her.

I closed her résumé "well Miss Peterson, you look like you're qualified for the job. We have one more nanny to interview today. We'll call you when we make a decision." I said standing up and walking her to the door.

She was about to walk out when she grabbed a piece of paper from her purse and handed it to me "even if I don't get the job, I'd _love_ to see you again" then with a flirtatious grin she walked away.

I smirked as I walked back into the apartment.

Gazzy looked up from his notes "what are you so happy about?" he asked.

I just held up the piece of paper.

He rolled his eyes "ok well then she can't be the nanny"

"What… why not?" I asked confused.

"Imagine this: what if you stated dating? Then she wouldn't be here to do what we need her to do, she would be here for you." he said flatly "I think this Maximum Ride dude might be a better choice"

"Yeah…but I mean you gotta wonder what kind of guy is a nanny though… he could be like… a pedophile…or. Something…" I said picking up the coffee dishes.

"Really, Fang? A pedophile? I kinda doubt the agency has any of those because there is this new thing called a _background check_ meaning they wouldn't have any creeps." He said annoyed.

"Ok but if he ends up being a creep I'm holding you personally responsible" I said sternly.

"Yeah, yeah" he said obviously not listening to me. I decided to have some fun with that "Have I mentioned that I am an axe murderer?" I sarcastically asked.

"That's nice." He said washing the dishes.

"Oh by the way you're my next victim." I said nonchalantly.

"Ok, fine" he said in a dazed voice.

I rolled my eyes as the doorbell rang again.

I opened the door and saw probably one of the prettiest girl's ive ever seen.

"Hi, I'm Maximum Ride. You called saying you need a nanny?"

**Ok, yeah I know its short but I'm tired and want to go to bed… anyway review and tell me what you think! Also ya'll should check out the story I'm co-writing with my good friend Dreams-and-Schemes86 and her sister (who is also a good friend) My Dougieing, My unicorn, and My Skates (it's a Maximum Ride Fanfic)**


	4. AN I'm sooo sorry for not updating!

**Hey everyone! I'm soooo sorry for not updating in forever… =/ but my life has been super crazy lately. And tomorrow I'm going on vacation till Sunday…. I'll update Monday! Once again I'm soooo SO sorry for not updating in forever, and I feel horrible about it... see ya'll on Monday! ~ ForeverFAX**


	5. choices

**Hey everyone! Thanks for being patient with me; updates will be coming more frequently now.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride (EEEEEK! Nevermore comes out in 7 days!) And I only kinda own the storyline.**

**Chapter 5: choices…**

**Fang's POV**

I stood there like an idiot just staring into Maximum's eyes that looked like… "Your eyes…they remind me of… un-barfed chocolate…" wait… please tell me I didn't just say that…

I heard Gazzy choke on his coffee from the couch, behind me.

"Excuse me!" she exclaimed as she slapped me across the face and walked back down the hall.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry… I meant it as a complement!" I yelled after her.

I started running down the hall trying to catch up to her.

I walked around the corner to find her doubled over laughing, what the heck?

"Listen, I'm _so _sorry-" I started but she cut me off.

"That was- hilarious- I- I can't believe- you said that- o-out loud!" she said between fits of laughter.

I was completely and utterly confused…after thinking about it for a few minutes I started chuckling too.

"Uh…anyway, would you wanna go continue our interview?" I asked motioning back toward the apartment.

She nodded straightening up and going back to the apartment.

When we got there Gazzy was still sitting on the edge of the couch.

He gave me a suspicious '_what the heck?_' look.

I waved it off and motioned for Max to sit down in the arm chair across from the couch.

She sat down and handed me her résumé.

I looked over it and saw that she had nannied for a crap ton of prestigious and rich people that I couldn't help but ask why she's nannying for regular class people.

"So… I see that you've nannied for lots of prestigious people. Why are you nannying for regular class now?"

"Well, I got tired of taking care of a bunch of rich brats with snobby parents" she said bluntly.

I nodded.

I mentally compared Maximum and JJ as far as qualifications go, they are pretty much the same…but as far as likely-ness to get the job I think… JJ might be the better choice…

**Yep, I know its short. But I'm tired and want to go to bed. I'll update again tomorrow with a longer chapter =) review and tell me what you think.**


	6. opposites attract

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews I'm soooo sorry for not updating (wow I've been saying sorry a lot lately haven't I?) anyway, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride and I only kinda own the storyline**

**Chapter 6: opposites attract **

"Well thank you Miss Ride, we have some thinking to do. I'll call you if you got the job" I said with a convincing smile.

"Please, call me Max" she laughed and walked out the door.

"I like her." Gazzy said from behind me.

"Yeah, she's nice but I think I like JJ better…" I replied.

"Why? She's a flaky flirt…" he responded.

"Yeah, but she's hot. Sure Max is pretty but not as _hot _as JJ." I argued.

"Uh, dude... we're getting a _nanny _for _Ella_ not a _toy_ for _you_." He said annoyingly.

Dang his logic.

"Well" I started in a manly/leader-ly tone "Ella is my child. I think I should be able to pick out her nanny."

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you." He said and then walked out of the room.

I rolled my eyes.

I called JJ.

**Bold=Fang**

_Italics=JJ_

_Hello?_

**Hi, is this JJ?**

_This is_

**This is Fang. I just got done interviewing the other nanny and I called to tell you that you have the job.**

_OMG! Thank you SO much. When do you want me to start?_

**What about…tomorrow morning around 7ish?**

_I'll be there!_

The phone clicked, I laughed to myself about how exited she was.

Gazzy isn't wrong about many things but he was wrong about this. JJ is going to be an amazing nanny.

**Iggy's POV**

Have I ever mentioned how much I _hate _shopping? Well I do… I hate it with a fiery passion.

And to make things worse I had to hold this snot dripping, poop smelling, hair pulling, crying like a… [Insert something that cries a lot here] baby…

The only upside was that I got to be here with Nudge yep. I know weird right? By looking at me and Nudge and comparing our personalities you wouldn't think there would be any way that I would like her.

Because I mean I'm somewhat quite and only semi personable but Nudge is never _ever_ quiet and probably the most personable person you will ever meet.

Maybe it's true what they say… opposites do attract.

And yes, I do know how corny that is.

But anyway here we are looking in every single baby store in the entire mall… needless to say we already had a fricken' boat load of stuff and we hadn't even gone to half if the stores.

"Iggy what do you think of this dress?" I incoherently heard Nudge ask "Iggy…IGGY!" She yelled in my ear snapping my out of my train of thought.

"What the heck Nudge?!" I exclaimed.

"I have been asking you what you think about this dress for Ella for the past 5 minutes and you never answered, so I therefore deemed it necessary to yell in your ear." She explained.

I rolled my eyes.

"It looks just as good as the last 5 dresses that you've asked my opinion on…" I said.

"Iggy I haven't asked you about any dresses for the past 5 stores… what dresses are you referring to?" she asked suspiciously.

I'm so dead.

"I…uh…um... I was just kidding Nudge… I think that is one of the best dresses you've picked out all day." I said satisfied with my answer.

"Awwwwh Iggy, that's so sweet!" she said happily.

Bullet dodged.

"What would you say about going to have lunch?" I asked.

"Uh…sure why not" she said then went to the counter to pay for the stuff.

I grabbed the bags and put them in one of the three shopping carts.

Then we headed to the food court for…food (duh)

Nudge got a salad from…somewhere and I got 3 double cheese burgers, a large fry and a medium shake from McDonalds.

We sat at one of the tables and I dug in using no table manners while Nudge on the other hand politely opened her salad and took little teensy weensy bites.

After a few seconds of me practically inhaling my food she stopped eating and just stared at me.

"What?" I asked with my mouth completely full of fries.

"you do know that your gonna die at like 40 right? I mean that pile of…artery clogging stomach churning crap will forty years off you life…" she said matter of factly.

"That's why I love it." I said in a duh tone.

She laughed and rolled her eyes.

**Nudge's POV**

I laughed at Iggy's horrid lunch he gave me a cheeky smile in return.

Gosh, I love his smile. It's the kind that makes you want to smile all day long…darn I'm such a corny lover.

Yep you read that right, I love Iggy. Weird, huh? I mean because personality wise, we are like…polar opposites and yet I love him…

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of Ella crying because she dropped her pacifier on the ground.

"Oh, it's ok Ella I'll get it for you" I said as I bent down and grabbed it.

"Iggy would you mind running this to the bathroom and washing it off while I throw away our stuff?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah no problem" he said as he took it from my hand and walked off to the bathroom.

I got up and took the trays to the garbage.

I was only gone for…10 seconds tops but Ella was gone.

My heart felt like it was beating a mile a minute "ELLA!" I yelled.

Frantically looking around "ELLA!" I screamed again.

"Nudge! What's wrong!?" I heard Iggy ask from behind me.

"Ella! She's-she's GONE!" I exclaimed right as I noticed Ella safely in Iggy's arms happily sucking on the newly washed pacifier.

I saw that everyone in the whole cafeteria was staring at us.

My cheeks heated up and were tinted in a deep shade of scarlet.

I punched Iggy in the arm.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" I hissed taking Ella from his arms and held her tight.

"Sorry, I didn't see you anywhere and I saw Ella just sitting there so I went over and picked her up." He said sincerely.

I nodded "let's just go finish shopping."

**Alright! So that's the end of this chapter. Review and tell me what you think!**

**Oh and I know that Iggy and Nudges relationship is kinda… corny… but I think it will add a funny/quirky thing to the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm ba-ack! Thanks for all the reviews, they are awesome! Sorry for disappearing, I was having a writer's block issue. Sorry Fang is a little OOC but I think it adds some funny stuff to the chapter**

**Chapter 7**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Maximum Ride and since ABC Family owns the original idea I only own some of the storyline.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Fang's POV:**

I woke up at 6:30 so that I could shower and get myself ready before JJ gets here.

I stretched and climbed out of bed then stumbled to the bathroom to shower.

15 minutes later I was dressed and making coffee, I felt quite proud of myself seeing on how I am not by any means a morning person.

It was now 7:00; I started to do some quick cleaning only to realize that's one of the reasons why we were getting a nanny.

So instead I decided on practicing how I would greet her.

I stood by the door and pretended to open it "why hello there" I said in a sexy tone to myself.

"No, that's too obvious and needy" I told myself.

"Hey! I'll show you what needs to be done." I said in a 'get to it' kind of tone.

"No…that sends an I'm your boss and nothing else kinda vibe" I criticized myself.

"Hey! Thanks for coming to help on such short notice" I said with a flirtatious grin.

Then from behind me I heard Gazzy imitate JJ's voice perfectly and say "no problem, babe"

Then Gazzy and Iggy exploded with laughter.

I forced myself not to blush because… well, that's just not manly and seeing on how I pretty much already destroyed my reputation I didn't need to make it any worse.

Waiting a few seconds I put on a straight face and faced my roommates who were currently dieing on the floor.

I rolled my eyes "just know if you wake Ella-"

That's when Ella's cry boomed through the apartment. I gave them an un-amused eyebrow raise and motioned toward Ella's room "I believe that's your que."

They immediately stopped laughing and stood up then sulked off to Ella's room to meet their impending doom.

I looked at my phone and it was exactly 7:00 there was a knock on the door, I walked over and opened the door to see JJ in a black and white plaid mini skirt and super tight hot pink top.

Hey! Thanks for coming to help on such short notice" I said with a flirtatious grin.

I heard Iggy and Gazzy snicker from across the room.

"No problem babe" she said just like Gazzy had imitated a few minutes ago.

I heard Gazzy almost choke on his coffee, I smirked.

I let her in the apartment and she walked over to where Iggy and Gazzy were standing with Ella.

"Is this her?" JJ asked.

I nodded.

She took Ella from Gazzy and held her, that's when Ella threw up on her…

**Hey, sorry it's so short, I'll update again…probably tomorrow. I just at least wanted to get this up to tide you over till then =)**


	8. Interesting developments

**Hello all my people! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Chapter 8: interesting developments **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride and ABC family owns the base idea for the story, I just own the new spin I put on it. **

**Fang's POV**

As soon as I saw Ella spit up on JJ I knew this was going to be a very long day.

But I swear my jaw was like…on the ground when JJ said "awwwwh! Did Ella have a little accident?" JJ asked sweetly as she wiped Ella's mouth with her burp blanket that was sitting on the couch.

After she got done cleaning Ella up and feeding her she asked if there was a shirt she could borrow.

"Uh, yeah sure" I said still amazed at how well she handled getting spit up on.

"Iggy could you go find a shirt from your room for JJ to wear?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah. Sure" he said walking to his room.

He was gone for a few minutes then came back with a shirt the Nudge had given him. It was grey and said 'I is a pyro' in white letters.

"Sorry I don't have anything more…your size." he said handing the shirt to her.

She took it "Not a problem." She said with a sweet smile "where's the bathroom?" she asked.

He told her where it was and she went to go change.

I turned to the guys "HA! In yo face Gazzy." I said smugly.

He rolled his eyes "ok I will admit she handled that pretty well, but that doesn't mean anything."

I rolled my eyes just as JJ came out in my T-shirt that was so long it looked like went past her skirt.

"So what would you like me to do first?" she asked.

"Well, the entire apartment kinda needs to be major cleaned and baby proofed. I took and earlier shift at work so I have to go, but I'll be back around 6:00 and I'll pick up some baby proofing supplies." I said grabbing my coat, wallet, keys and phone. "Gazzy, Iggy are you working today?" I asked.

"Yep" they said in union.

"Oh, uh… ok. What time do you need to leave?" I asked.

"I leave at 3:00" Iggy said.

I leave at noon" Gazzy answered.

"Ok, well why don't you show/tell JJ everything she needs to see/know before you leave." I told them. Then I turned to JJ "and if you have any questions, concerns or problems there is a list of numbers on the fridge."

She nodded.

I walked over to Ella, who was in JJ's arms and kissed her on the head "bye-bye cupcake, daddy will be back later on tonight" I told her.

Then I walked out of the apartment, got in the car and drove to work.

Maybe today wouldn't be such a crappy day after all.

**Iggy's POV**

After Fang left Gazzy and I showed JJ around the apartment.

After we were done with that we told her where stuff was and how Ella like certain things done.

"Ok great!" she said enthusiastically after we told her everything she needed to know.

It was noon and Gazzy was just about to leave he walked up to Ella who was in her play-pen and bent down to kiss her head "see you latter Ella" then walked out the door.

Then since JJ had everything under control I was able to just relax and watch TV, and yes I know how funny it must have looked to see JJ doing all the work while I was just sitting on the couch…but hey, that's why she's here.

It was now 2:55 so I started grabbing my phone wallet ECT.

I walked over to Ella who was sleeping in her crib and gently stroked her hair "see you later sweetie" I whispered then walk out of her room and then out of the apartment.

**JJ's POV**

I watched the annoying little brat sleep peacefully in her crib. I had almost lost my cool earlier when she freaking barfed on me, but luckily I was head of drama club in high school.

Have I ever mentioned how much I _hate _kids?

I had to remember to appear loving and caring so that Fang will see what a good person I am and then he will be mine FOREVER!

I walked out of Ella's room, closing the door behind me.

I went into Iggy's room…just because I can.

Then I heard the apartment door open and close and a women's voice call out "hey, anyone home?" I walked out of Iggy's room and the women looked at the shirt I was wearing and then ran back out the door slamming it behind her looking like she was almost in tears.

I shrugged and walked into the kitchen to see if they had any good food I opened the fridge and there wasn't like… anything in there…like…at all then I opened the freezer and it was the same as the fridge…like…empty **(A/N Niall's worst nightmare…)**

"Seriously?" I mumbled to myself.

You'd think that an apartment full of guys would have food. I suppose I should actually do my job and make a shopping list… that's when Ella woke up and started crying.

Gosh. Have I ever mentioned how much I freaking _hate _kids? I mean their loud and gross… ugh.

**Nudge's POV **

I walked into the apartment to see if the guys had gone to work yet and if they needed someone to watch Ella.

But as soon as I walked in I saw some…girl walk out of Iggy's room wearing nothing but a T-shirt that _I _gave him.

I ran back out of the apartment as fast as I could with tears streaming down my face.

I got in my car.

"Come on Nudge, pull it together. You're the one who was always to wimpy to tell Iggy how you feel it's only natural that he's dating someone." I told myself.

But alas this didn't help. In fact it might have made it worse because then I felt such a deep regret…

I guess its time for me to stop chasing someone that I can't ever be with.

***gasp* yep, I know this chapter had a few…curveballs but I don't want to rush into things. Do you think you could we could get to 77 reviews? It would make me very happy… I know ya'll can do it! =D**


	9. Boyfriends and Heartbreaks

**Long time no see! Sorry for not updating… ugh I hate how busy I am right now. SCHOOL STARTES IN A WEEK! Not ok… NOT OK! Anyway… thanks for all the reviews! I love you all so much!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own MR and ABC Family owns the original idea, but I do own the new spin I put on it.**

**Chapter 9: Boyfriends and Heartbreaks**

**Nudge's POV**

After drying the tears of my little melt down I drove to the mall for some shopping to clear my mind.

I went straight into American Eagle because one: it smells like heaven. And two: cute clothes.

I looked at some clothes that were half off after finding one that I liked it was a strapless tiered ruffled light blue dress with a brown belt that stopped just above my knees I grabbed it then went into the changing rooms.

I tried it on and looked at myself in the mirror it looked amazing on me; it hugged my curves in just the right places and complemented my African-American skin tone perfectly.

I changed back into my regular clothes and then walked out of the changing area then up to the counter to pay.

I handed the guy (who was incredibly cute, might I add) the dress.

He smiled at me and scanned it.

"That'll be 30.00 dollars please" He informed me.

"Wait what? The sign over there says its half off." I responded.

"Well my computer says 30.00" he said with a hint of annoyance.

"I could sue you for false advertisement" I said defensively.

He looked a little taken aback then he smiled and sold it to me for the half off price.

I smiled victoriously and handed him my money then he handed me the receipt.

"Would you wanna grab some dinner?" he asked before I walked away.

My thought flew to Iggy but then I remembered that girl.

I smiled and handed him my phone and then he put himself in my contacts and I did the same to his phone.

"I get off at 5:00, I'll call you then we can figure out a place to go?" he asked.

I smiled at him "I'd like that. My Name is Monique by the way." I said giving him my actual name instead of what everyone else calls me.

"Sam." He said as he flashed me a smile then turned back to the customer that walked up to the counter.

A smile played on my lips as I walked out of the store I went to Footlocker to get some shoes to match my dress I decided on some blue ballet flats.

Then I went to Claris to get some new jewelry I got a 'gold' bracelet, owl necklace, blue feather earrings, and a feather ring.

Then I went to target and got a smile white satchel bag.

It was now 3:45 I decided I should probably go home and get ready for my date.

Huh… that's a fun thing to say 'I have a date tonight.' I thought to myself with a smile.

I put my bags in the car and then drove home.

When I got there I changed into me knew outfit **(A/N there is a link on my profile of her outfit.) **applied some light makeup by the time I was done it was 4:35. I walked back out of my apartment to my car then drove back to the mall.

Just as I pulled into the parking lot my phone started ringing at first I thought it was Sam but it was Iggy, I took a deep breath and pressed talk

**Bold= Iggy**

_Italic= Nudge_

_Hey…_

**Hey! Would you wanna come hang out at the apartment with me and the guys tonight?**

_Nope, I can't sorry. I have a date_

**Oh…ok…well… have fun.**

He said sounding a little hurt then hung up.

'Just go hang out with your girlfriend…' I mumbled to myself as I got out of the car and walked into the mall.

Just as I walked into the mall my phone rang, it was Sam.

I smiled broadly as I answered.

**Bold=Sam**

_Italics= Nudge_

_Hey!_

**Hi!**

_So where would you wanna go to dinner?_

**Hmm… how about…Olive Garden?**

_Sure! Should we just meet up there then?_

**Ok. See you then!**

Then the phone clicked and I walked off toward Olive Garden.

Tonight should be fun.

**Iggy's POV**

I hung up the phone and just stared of into space for a few minutes letting the fact that Nudge…my Nudge had a date tonight…with a guy... sink in.

Anger boiled up in me and I just wanted to beat the crap out of something.

I shook my head and focused on the hockey puck in front of me.

Yep, I was a pro hokey player… it was a fun job… I mean how many guys get paid for playing their favorite sport? Not many. I tried to push all thoughts of Nudge and her new 'friend' and just focus on the game…but let's just say that's easier said then done.

**So what did ya'll think? This was all about Nudge and Iggy but I promise that some Max/Fang stuff is on its way! Ok...So I have a HUGE favor to ask… could we get to 100 reviews? It would mean a lot… I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!**


	10. exposed, dates, and dinner

**Ugh…so sorry about the wait for this chapter but school got super overwhelming and I just didn't have time to update… forgive me?**

**DISCLAIMER: James Patterson and ABC Family…nuff said.**

**Chapter 10: exposed, dates, and dinner**

**JJ's POV: **

I paced around the living room trying to tune out the screaming brat.

It was 5:50 and Fang should be home in 10 minutes so I couldn't yell at the kid to shut up because we all know that at the very moment I yelled at her Fang would walk in.

I finally lost it "SHUT THE HECK UP YOU LITTLE BRAT!" I screamed.

Just as I predicted Fang and the rest of the guys walked in.

Well crap.

They were all filled with rage "get. out." Fangs said in a scarily icy tone.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag and started for the door but Iggy stopped me before I got there "take my shirt off and put your on." He said coldly.

I took the shirt off and threw it at him then walked up to Fang and whispered flirtatiously in his ear "it's a shame really; we could have had something special."

He simply scoffed as I walked out in the hall wearing only the cami I had under the oversized T-shirt and my skirt.

**Fang's POV:**

I watched as she left and then slammed the door shut behind her then walked over to Ella and picked her up rubbing circles in her back between her shoulder blades as I whispered in her ear "shhhh, its ok baby. Daddy is here" after a few minutes she calmed down and I put her back into her playpen.

"Uh…what now?" Iggy asked after a few minutes.

"I'll call the agency and see if that Max chick is still available and see if she would be able to start tomorrow." I said as I dialed the agency.

They nodded.

After a ten minute conversation with the agency explaining to them what happened with JJ and asking about Max they said she would be available and that she will be at the apartment at 7:00 tomorrow morning.

"Ok…well what would you think about having Nudge over and having a movie night?" I asked.

"That won't work…she has a date…" Iggy replied slowly and bitterly.

"Ouch…" Gazzy murmured.

"You wanna talk about it?" I asked only to realize how feminine that sounded.

They exploded with laughter then after they calmed down Gazzy threw his arm around Iggy's shoulders and in a girly voice said "OMGOSH IGGYKINS! We should totes go shopping!"

Then Iggy squealed and responded in an equally girly voice "and we _have _to try out the new salon in the mall! MANI PEDIS HERE WE COME!"

They continued cracking up, I just rolled my eyes.

"You done?" I asked.

After they recovered we decided that food was defiantly in order, now the only thing was to decide where to go…

"I VOTE WE GO TO APPLE BEES!" Iggy screamed.

"NOOOO! I WANT SUBWAY!" Gazzy protested

After a few minutes of them explaining why one restaurant would be better then the other I decided to join in the dispute "ok well seeing on how we can't choose either one of those I'll pick one at random…how about Olive Garden!?" I asked enthusiastically.

They pondered for a minute but agreed.

We grabbed our stuff and then head toward the Olive Garden in the mall.

**Nudge's POV:**

The date was going swimmingly; I managed to keep my rants to a minimal which was probably a good idea.

I learned that he is going to the same collage that I am, except he is a culinary arts major and I am a criminal justice major.

"So how did you decide that you wanted to become a lawyer?" he asked me.

I thought for a minute "well…this is gonna sound terrible but its because my dad is a criminal…I went to a few of his court hearings and even though it hurt to know that my dad was a horrible person I knew that what he did was his choice…and yeah that how I got interested in it." I said then trailed off

"No, it doesn't sound terrible at all. Its actually kinda cool in a way…" he said.

"What about you? How did you get interested in the culinary arts?" I asked taking a sip of my coke.

"I've always had a passion for cooking and baking, its just kind of always been my thing." He answered with a smile.

"That's really cool. Maybe sometime you could show off some of your skills" I said in a semi flirty manor.

"I'd like that" he replied then winked at me.

Then before I knew what was happening we started leaning in, but then the unthinkable happened…I saw Fang, Iggy and Gazzy walk in.

Crap.

**CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! *cough cough*anyway hello my lovelies! Thanks for reading! Could we try getting to 118? I WOULD LOVE YOU FOREVA! **

**Peace, unicorns and…SEA FOAM ~ foreverFAX**


	11. embarrassment, kisses, and Lissa

**Ok… so I just now realized that I haven't updated in like….a month….UGH! I hate leaving you all hanging… I'm really sorry…=/ anyway.**

**Song of the day: Oath by Cher Lloyd**

**Quote of the day: My mom thinks my friends are a bad influence. But honestly, I'm usually the one coming up with the ideas.**

**Disclaimer: do I _really _need to go through this again?...I do? Ok then. James Patterson and ABC Family…nuff said.**

**Chapter 11: embarrassment, kisses, and Lissa**

**Nudges POV:**

I started panicking as the waitress brought Ella and the guys to the table literally right behind mine and Sam's and just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, it did.

"Sam?" I heard Iggy's voice ask from behind me.

"Iggy?" Sam asked standing up from the table.

That's when it got awkward… they man hugged and then Iggy was me…

"Nudge?..._this _is the guy you had a date with?" Iggy questioned me.

I blushed ferociously and nodded slightly

Sam looked a little confused and asked "who is Nudge?"

I coughed "oh… that's just what some people call me" I said quickly even though everyone but Sam called me Nudge.

**Iggy's POV:**

I was beyond pissed that Nudgeon a date with one of my old friends….then I got an idea… I knew I was going to regret it later but me being me, I did it anyway.

"Hey here is a wild idea, why don't you and Sam come join Ella, Fang, Gazzy and I?" I said slyly.

I vaguely heard Gazzy choke on his pepsi and Fang mummer about how dead I was.

"Sure! We'd love to!" Sam said before Nudge had a chance to say anything.

Nudge was currently shooting daggers at me, but I pretended not to notice as we all squished into the seats.

(Seating arrangement:

Gazzy-Ella-Fang

Sam-Iggy-Nudge)

**Nudge's POV:**

I shot daggers at Iggy.

I can't freaking believe he stole my date! First I find out he is dating some pineapple **(my friend's alternative word to prostitute) **and when I try to replace him from my mind he STEALS my date!

Way. Beyond. Pissed.

I tried my best to fake a smile even though I really wanted to slap Iggy across the face and never talk to him again I mean COME. ON. I don't even get to sit next to Sam…

I tuned back in to the conversation "and then once when Nudge was 16" Iggy started.

I already knew what he was saying…he wouldn't tell Sam about that would he?

"She had this HUGE crush on this guy name Ari who was a super popular jock from our school, well anyway one day she found a note and an outfit hanging from her locker-" he continued before Fang cut him off.

"Iggy shut up." He said in a deadly warning tone.

Iggy merely shook his head and continued telling the story.

"anyway, the note said 'I've always had a big crush on you, meet me at the park at 10 PM wearing this ~ Ari' and Nudge got all excited-" he went on before I cut him off by kicking him in the shin and gave him a pleading look.

He ignored me " and changed into the outfit and it was probably the most inappropriate thing I have ever seen, it was a black tank top thing that barely covered her chest, a mini skirt that just barely went past her bum and these REALLY high heels… I forget what they are called… anyway so she goes to the park only to find that it isn't only Ari, but the whole freaking school! And they all had video cameras and cameras. Nudge ran home crying and the next day there were pictures of her all over the school" Iggy finished and then started laughing.

I stood up shaking with anger/embarrassment "Ignatious (Ig-na-shus) James Martinez you _swore _you would never speak of that again." I said in a deadly even tone then slapped him across the cheek.

I ran out of the restaurant trying to fight back tears. I can't believe he told Sam about that! that is the _one _thing that they promised never to speak of again…

I ran all the way to my car in record time and I was in the middle of unlocking the door when Sam appeared out of no where and took my hand off the door.

"I'm sorry tonight was kind of a bust, I shouldn't have ever agreed to go sit with sit them, it wasn't very good first date edicate…" He said wiping away the only tear that had rolled down my cheek.

"If it makes you feel any better I didn't think it was funny at all… and I know I probably ruined any chance I might have had of going out with you again…but…would you do me the honor to go on another date with me? I really like you" He added flashing me a smile.

I smiled back "I'd like that" I responded.

**Iggy's POV:**

My cheek stung like heck as Nudge bolted out of the restaurant, Sam literally jumped over me and ran after Nudge…leaving me to face the wrath of Fang and Gazzy.

"Dude you went to far, I know you like her but thanks to you she probably hates you." Fang said before glaring at me again then grabbing Ella and walking out of Olive Garden.

Gazzy just gave me a look of complete disgust and then following Fang…

Well crap.

**Nudge's POV: **

Well Sam and I smoothed everything out and we are going to go out again soon.

He leaned down and kissed me cheek before letting me go.

The entire road home I was smiling like an idiot.

Maybe tonight was only half bad…

**Fang's POV:**

I stormed out of the restaurant with Ella in my arms, I can't believe he told Sam about that, after the incident Nudge would come out of her room for weeks and Iggy thought it was a joke! I can't even believe it.

I buckled Ella into the car then got into the driver's seat just as Gazzy got in, and then we drove home.

Iggy can just walk or call a cab.

We drove home in a tense silence until my phone started ringing it was Lissa, my girlfriend. She has been in Italy for a modeling gig…I'm not sure why I even date her…I mean all she does is whine…and I'm pretty sure the only reason she is dating me is so she can show me off at all her fancy parties…. I groaned as I answered the phone.

**Lissa= bold**

_Fang= italics_

**FANGLES! **

_Hey, Lissa._

**Guess what!?**

_You finally learned to count to 10?_

Gazzy started cracking up next to me.

**Fangy! That hurt my feelings…**

I rolled my eyes.

_Sorry Lissa…_

**That's better, now I'll tell you the surprise! **

_Ok…great!_

I said with zero enthusiasm

_I came home early! And I'm waiting in your apartment!_

CRAP! She doesn't know about Ella yet…crap. Crap. Crap.

**Uh-oh….how do you think Lissa is going to take the fact that her boyfriend has a kid? So the next few chapters are going to be about Fang and Max so don't worry! Anyway, review my little unicorns, REVIEW! Haha Love yas!**

**~ForeverFAX**


	12. Crap

**Ok guys it is officially time for….wait for it….wait a little more…almost there….CHRISTMAS MUSIC! *runs around screaming* has anyone hear Colbie Caillat's Christmas album? IT'S AMAZING!**

**Song of the day: That Should Be Me by Justin Bieber**

**Disclaimer: *clears throat obnoxiously loud* Ehem, *posh accent* it is not I who owns Maximum Ride and Abc Family holds possession of the original idea of this story.**

**Fang's POV:**

I ended the call as I pulled into the apartment parking lot.

"Crap, crap, crap, CRAP!" I hissed.

"What?" Gazzy asked.

"Lissa is here…in the apartment." I said slowly.

He looked like I had just told him that he only has 5 minute to live…but seeing on how my prissy, annoying and female-dog-ish girlfriend is about to find out that I have a kid…who knows…

"Uh…what are you gonna do?" He asked slowly.

I thought about it for a few minutes "Ok so you take Ella over to Ms. Kinston next door's house and ask her to watch Ella for a half hour, then I'll go get rid of Lissa."

He thought about it for a few minutes and then frowned "do you _really _think hiding Ella is the best idea? I mean she is going to have to find out at some point…and it's not like you actually like each other. " He reasoned.

"I-I-I can't think… for right now I'll just act like everything is normal and then later I'll call Nudge and ask her what I should do." I answered.

He rolled his eyes "Ok. Give the puppy killer my worst wishes." Gazzy said getting out of the car and getting Ella.

I chuckled "will do."

I ran up the stairs to the apartment and braced myself for…_her…._

I slowly opened the door only to be met with a high pitched squeal and then to be tackled by Lissa's anorexic looking body.

She planted wet sloppy kisses all over by face and then I pushed her away.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked curiously.

"What? I can't come visit my boyfriend?" she asked throwing her arms around my neck.

I pulled her arms away "yes, but you are supposed to be in a whole different country for another two weeks…" I questioned.

She gave me a hopeful smile.

I knew exactly why she was here…she needed me to go to one of her parties as her sexy arm candy.

I gave her a hard look "No."

"Please Fangy? For me?" she asked trying to do, what looked like a sad attempt at the puppy dog face.

I rolled my eyes "No." I repeated then added "I refuse to go to anymore of your fancy schmancy parties."

"But Fangles! This is NOT just any party! This is a party celebrating the 20 anniversary of my modeling agency!" she argued.

"For once and for all! NO!" I yelled at her.

But before she could respond Mrs. Kingston walked through the door.

"I'm sorry Fang but I need to go to see my grandkids. So you are going to need to take Ella back." She said handing Ella to me.

Crap.

**Sorry it's so short but I have a last minute sleepover to go to! I'll probably update again next Saturday night. Love you my little, unicorns! =D**


	13. The Breakup, the Fight and the Nanny

**Ok so just because I feel guilty for leaving you all hanging for so long I'm gonna update again before this weekend.**

**Song of the day: Curious be Emblem3 **

**Quote of the day:** **Someone told me to grow up yesterday. I immediately banned them from ever riding my pet unicorn.**

**DISCLAIMER: JP and ABC Family.**

**Chapter 13: The Breakup, the Fight and the Nanny**

**Fangles' POV:**

I took Ella in my arms and looked Lissa in the eyes waiting for the bombardment of questions.

We stood in silence for a few minutes. She didn't do anything besides stare at Ella and tap her foot.

Now, let me just say right now: I am not a person that gets intimidated easily, but at this current moment I was more scared then a unicorn about to go in for a horn inspection. Oh gosh, now I'm thinking like Nudge… what next?

"Fang," she said sickeningly sweet "whose child is…_that_?"

"Mine." I said slowly as I gauged how she was going to react.

She took a deep breath "Well… I guess that this is it for us then. I can't date someone who has a kid. The paparazzi would go nuts if they thought it was mine. Goodbye Fang." She said then gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the apartment.

I stood there totally dumbfounded.

Gazzy walked in "dude, what just happened? I saw Lissa walk out of you apartment—" and that's when he saw Ella in my arms "oh… so you guys are through?"

I nodded slowly that's when I realized what had just happened, I was free! Free to do whatever I wanted! Wait—I was free… I didn't have a girlfriend anymore…what now?

I hadn't realized I had zoned out until Gazzy started snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"What?" I asked just as Iggy came through the door.

"Hey guys." He said casually.

"What the heck is wrong with you, man?" I asked as I set Ella down in her playpen.

"What?" He asked.

"You know what! How could you tell that story at dinner!? In front of Nudge's date of all people!?" I yelled.

He looked at the floor and mumbled something I couldn't make out.

"What?" I hissed.

"I said: I was jealous!" He yelled at the top of his lunge causing Ella to start crying.

I shot daggers at him as I picked Ella up and walked into the kitchen, got her a bottle from the fridge then brought her into her room and put her down in her crib.

I shut her door as I walked out to where Iggy was standing.

"Well, I hope it was worth it because now she hates you." I said as I walked into my room and went to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up to someone knocking on the door, I instantly remembered that Max was coming today and bolted out of my room in only my pajama sweats and opened the door.

Then welcomed her in and showed her around. I smirked at how hard she was trying not to look at my toned abs.

"I have to go to work in a little while but my roommates and Ella are still sleeping. So if you just wanna look around or whatever…just make yourself at home." I said with a half smile then walked off to my room and got dressed and stuff.

I looked in Ella's room and she was still sleeping peacefully. I also made a mental note that we needed to paint and decorate her room, and then went into the kitchen to see that Max had made coffee and was sitting at the table reading the paper.

I grabbed a travel mug and filled it with coffee. "I have to take off. I should be back around 6:00. If you have any questions about anything you can just ask one of my roommates." I said as I grabbed my stuff.

"Ok, Thanks!" She said looking at me over her paper.

"Oh! And there is a little…dispute going on, so if you sense and…distance? Between the guys, that's why" I said

And with that, I walked out the door ready to start another day, which hopefully wouldn't end in disaster.

**Max's POV:**

I continued reading the paper and sipped my coffee as I waited for Ella to wake up. After reading the whole thing back to back twice I got bored and started walking around looking at the very few pictures that were on the walls.

There weren't any of the baby, which I thought was odd. There were a few of Fang and some other chick that had about 50 layers of makeup caked on and some others of Fang and… I think Gazzy was his name, along with another guy who I didn't recognize and another girl.

A few minutes later Gazzy and the other guy groggily stumbled out of their rooms and ran into each other. They shot a glare at one another then one of them walked into the bathroom and the other walked into the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen and awkwardly stood there not knowing what to say.

"Um…hi…" I said after a few minutes.

The guys jumped and dropped his cup of coffee on the floor.

"Dang it! Who are you?" He asked as he cleaned up the mess.

I walked over and helped him clean up.

"I'm Max, the nanny" I said sticking my hand out for him to shake. "Iggy." The guy said shaking my hand.

"What is it with you guys and the weird names…?" I mumbled to myself.

"Haha, My real name is Ignatious, Gazzy's real name is Zephyr and Fang's real name is Nick but he thought it was way to preppy so he changed it to Fang." Iggy explained. "What about you?" He asked.

"What about me?" I asked.

"What kind of girl name is Max?" He clarified.

"It's short for Maxine" I said.

He laughed "I see why you changed it"

I laughed and nodded.

Today was going to be a good day.

**Ta-da! If I get 15 or more reviews I'll update again on Friday too. =D**

**Love you, my unicorns in training!**


	14. On Hold

**Hey guys! So….I have to put the story on hold until summer break. I just don't have enough time to have a social life and do school.**

Until next time my unicorns in training,  
ForeverFAX =)


End file.
